Depths of Fear
by Kgirl1
Summary: Dealing with enemies has never been a problem for the team. Fight and win, right? But how do you defeat a foe you only meet when dreaming?
1. Darkness Falls

"Avorso?"

"Yes, Master Metuis?"

"How is the project coming?"

"It is coming along, Lord. One subject has been troublesome."

"The one we discussed earlier?"

"Yes, my Lord. He has proved himself strong."

"Avorso, do not fail me."

"I would never, Master Metuis. I shall search in the depths of his soul, where fears he has yet to realize will become our allies, destroying him until he crumbles."

"Excellent. The Crimson One must fall first. Without him, the team will be torn to pieces, merely broken pawns in our quest for ultimate power. Tonight…we will take him. Send the dreams one by one, darkness by darkness, until he falls to the insanity. Do this, my loyal Avorso, and the Multiverse will soon be ours."

"Yes, my Lord."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at the Hub, Vert yawned; a hard of training and a tough mission had worn out most of the team.

"Night guys." Sherman sighed, Spinner tossed over one shoulder. The older Cortez halfheartedly waved, flopping his head back down on his brother's back.

"Night." Agura chuckled. "Zoom, what are you doing?" She shook her head at the Scout, who was standing immobile in the middle of his door.

"Huh?" The bleary teen shook his head. "Sorry, zoned out. Uh-"

"Go to _bed_, Zoom." Agura smiled, pushing him gently in the door, where his bed was luckily positioned so that he fell directly onto it.

"Goodnight, Tezz!" Vert called pointedly, watching the genius attempt to silently slip inside his room.

"Oh. Ah, goodnight, captain." The Russian muttered, darting into his quarters. Vert sighed; Tezz just couldn't seem to comprehend and utilize the essential points of being a team.

"He'll come around." Agura spoke, placing a hand on Vert's shoulder.

"I hope so." Vert sighed deeply, worn with exhaustion. "Night." He kissed her forehead.

"G'night." Agura yawned, retiring. The second Vert's head hit the pillow, he was out, sleep overcoming all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Vert?"

Vert heard Zoom's call from his bedroom. Clearing the sleep from his eyes, he rose, padding softly down the hallway. The Scout's appeal seemed out of place; typically Agura would take care of these situations, but he went all the same.

"V…Vert!" Now it seemed as if he were struggling, against some unknown force. Heartbeat quickening, Vert sprinted toward the door, near ripping it off its hinges.

"Zoom?" He yelled, finding the room empty. Vert whipped around, only to find the door slam shut, Krytus appearing behind it.

"What? You're…" The word _dead_ stuck in his mouth as the Red's eyes glittered.

"What, human?" He mocked slyly, pulling the unconscious Zoom from behind him and drawing his sword.

"No!" Vert shouted, lunging forward. Krytus caught Vert's arm, throwing him back to the ground with incredible new strength. Vert surged forward once again only to watch as Zoom's blood spattered onto the carpet.

"No…" He breathed, watching as the wound bled crimson tears, dousing his neck and seeping into the collar of his shirt. "Zoom!"

"Ve-Vert…" He coughed up blood. "I-I…."

"Zoom, please!" Vert found himself begging, gripping his friend's hand tightly. Zoom gasped, and in that final second, the light faded from his eyes, leaving him immobile in Vert's arm.

"ZOOM!" Vert roared, lunging at Krytus. The Red simply faded, his flickering core the last image Vert saw, burning into his mind.

"No…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert awoke with a start, fists clenching tangled sheets and drenched in cold sweat.

_What...what happened?_

It was just a dream, he realized. Zoom was alive; Krytus was banished.

But just in case…Vert hurriedly threw off the twisted sheets, slowly pulling his door open in an effort to be silent. Across the hall, Agura's eyes immediately snapped open.

_Vert, leaving his room, going down the hall..._ She calculated, rolling out of the queen-sized bed and opening her door just in time to catch the leader, padding on tip-toes.

"Agura, where's Zoom?" He asked urgently.

"In his bed…" She sighed. "Like you should be."

"I-I had this dream…a nightmare, really…" Vert tried, and she sighed.

"I would have heard anything, okay? Zoom's fine; you're just tired. C'mon." Agura nudged him back into his quarters.

"But…Zoom…" Vert protested wearily, eyelids already beginning to droop.

"Good," Agura paused as she pulled a blanket up to his chin, kissing his forehead.  
"Night." Vert sighed, watching her go, as darkness overtook him once more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The first Message has been sent, my Lord."

"Excellent work, Avorso. I can already feel his panic fueling my strength."

"Yes, Master. Shall I send the next Messenger?"

"No, no, do not make it seem too obvious. The second Message must be sent in two days time. Humans are foolish; they accept the illusion of safety all too quickly. Just as their leader has brushed off the incident, we shall strike again, swift as the Messengers themselves."

"An excellent decision, Master Metuis. Who shall be our next subject?"

"Hmm…The second-in-command, the one whom he seeks comfort from. We shall mow down their line of leadership, pillar by pillar, until there is no support left for them to stand under."

"An outstanding approach, Wise One. Shall we send her Message tonight?"

"Not so hasty, Avorso. You are too quick to action; careful planning is the only way to ensure our success. You know that same weakness caused the fall of my last Sender, and you wish to keep your position, do you not?"

"Yes, Lord Metuis."

"Excellent. Each subject is different, you see. We must make her wary first, cautious of her leader's behavior. It is only when she sees more concern for him than for herself that she will be blinded enough for us to seize her."

"Yes, Master Metuis."

**Hai again! So, new plot-bunny-fueled-fic here, (even if I DO have uncompleted ones still chillin' back in the archives, shush.) Might be a tad confusing as to the beginning, but keep in mind Avorso and Metuis are 'le bad guys,' so to speak. That said, this is kinda OOC (if an author can be out of character) for me, being dark and all that.**

**Buttttt….If you **_**did**_** enjoy this fic, or just angst stories in general, I have a secret for you!**

**I have another hurt/comfort/angst story out here, under a different author name. It's a Vergura, rated M, which is why it isn't under the typical "Kgirl1" username. Y'all probably think I'm crazy, but there were just some issues with M-rated-ness, so there ya go. There are…I think two? Other Verguras under that account, just because this one was having a, quote on quote, tampon day. XD So, please, I you're subscribed to me here, it'd be wonderful if you could just check me out **_**there**_**. **

**The penname is "Skittleriffic", two T's, two F's, and thank you to those who have already read/reviewed any stories under that name. The account will only be used for anything M-rated, and please send all PM's to this one; I rarely log on with Skittles.**

**Wow, long A/N. Ah, well, try not to forget the story you just read for reviews! XD**


	2. RIP Dan Wheldon

**Rated a harsh 'T'. Please be cautious.**

"Hey guys." Zoom yawned, entering the kitchen. Agura looked pointedly at Vert as if to say, _"See, he's fine.",_ but he barely noticed it through drooping eyes.

"Hey, Vert?" Spinner piped up from across the table.

"Yeah Spin?" Vert asked tiredly, lifting his head from the warm coffee in front of him.

"Are you okay? You seem…down." Spinner remarked.

"Just tired." Vert shrugged him off. Agura gave him a sideways look, but he pretended not to have glimpsed it.

"Great! That means no training today, right?" Spinner hinted, a wide grin that matched raised eyebrows adorning his face. Vert had to laugh at the expression in spite of himself.

"No, Spin, we're still training. I was thinking Agura would take over today." A simultaneous groan rose over the other six members of the team.

"Hey!" Agura laughed, protesting, but they all knew that she interpreted training as not battle strategies, but survival training.

And survival meant being strong enough to outrun, outfight, and outsmart anything nature threw your way.

And that meant conditioning.

_Lots_ of it.

"Vert, I swear, I will literally _run _into town and buy you whatever energy drink you want! Just please, don't let Agura take over!" Spinner pleaded.

"Okay, okay!" Vert gave in, his spirits lifted somewhat, completely unaware that they were being watched from beyond even the wildest thoughts of his imagination.

"_Do you see now, Avorso? Already, he is turning against his instincts, believing nothing is wrong. I have always...enjoyed that, in humans. Betraying the one person they know they can trust...themselves."_

"_Yes, Master Metuis, but..."_

"_What, Avorso? You know better than to mumble."_

"_Well...maybe it is not gullibility that makes him so eager to deny the truth of his dreams. Maybe...these humans are stronger than we thought."_

"_Impossible! A childish theory! How dare you even _speak_ such inane words?"_

"_A thousand pardons, Wise One! I swear on the Maker never to-"_

"_Propose such empty ideas again? I should hope not, Avorso, your life and duty as Sender depends on it."_

"_Yes, Master Metuis."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ughh…" Spinner groaned as he trudged into the den, collapsing on the overstuffed sofa.

"Please, that was hardly a workout!" Agura scoffed; face only slightly moist with sweat. The rest of the team plodded in to join them, crumpling onto the couch next to Spinner.

"I…cannot even _believe_," Stanford panted. "Vert let you…take over."

"You guys, he had a headache." Agura rolled her eyes, retreating into the adjoined kitchen and reappearing seconds later with towels and water.

"Well it obviously impaired his judgment!" Stanford replied, catching the sweat towel and water bottle.

"You guys could just go to the weight room on your own, you know." Sherman pointed out, perspiring somewhat.

"Oh, great idea! I'll go right after NEVER." Spinner dead-panned, grasping in vain for the remote, which was just an inch out of reach.

"It would help." Zoom added, wiping his face. He, Sherman and AJ were the only team embers aside from Agura who had survived what she fondly called her "easy" workout.

"No." Stanford glared. "Once a month is enough." Whilst the argument continued, Agura slipped out to check on Vert, who had given in to a splitting headache halfway through training.

Of course, only after she had nearly thrown him to Sage herself. She admitted Vert was strong, but didn't deny that he tended to push not only his limits, but beyond them.

She didn't say mean to criticize him, but some days she could only thank God he was still standing.

"Vert?" Agura tapped on his door, knowing he despised staying in the infirmary as it only sapped his mental strength, instead of replenishing it. The only response she received was silence, and resolved to leave him to sleep. It seemed to be the right choice, as Vert reappeared just before dinner, looking much better with color in his cheeks and the dull haze gone from his eyes, which widened in surprise as, when entering the kitchen, Stanford punched him lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" Vert laughed.

"Training with _Agura._" Stanford said pointedly.

"Look, we'll do something fun tomorrow, okay?" Vert suggested.

"Oh! Can we play Car Tag?" Spinner asked excitedly.

"No, Keep-Away!" AJ pleaded.

"Caterpillar!"

"No, Agura always wins that! She doesn't need two good days in a row!"

"Okay, what about..."

"We don't have to decide until tomorrow, guys." Vert gently reminded his teammates.

"But we _do_ have to eat before my stomach digests itself!" Spinner pointed out. "Anyone for Zeke's?" Everyone agreed, entering their vehicles and driving for the diner.

The next day passed without event; with training and a small Zone examination, which proved to be a false alarm.

"Good work today, you guys." Vert remarked as everyone assembled in the hallway, just before filing into their bedrooms.

"Thanks Vert. Night guys." Sherman waved, turning in along with Spinner.

"Yup. See ya tomorrow." Zoom added, retiring as well.

"Hey, Agura, are you making cinnamon rolls tomorrow?" Spinner popped his head out of the doorframe.

"Sure, Spinner." Agura smiled. "Night guys."

"Night."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Do you see now, Avorso? Look how easily they accept the false security of each other. Almost…touching, no?" Metuis spoke with a honeyed tone, sowing lies wherever he was heard. Avorso, confused at this side of his Master, defaulted to his natural reply.

"Yes, Lord Metu-"

"It's almost a shame I have to rip them apart." Metuis pondered, dragging a claw across the glowing orb in front of him, which showed such despairing images that, if shown to a mortal, could send them into an irreparable state of catatonia. He spoke the final words with a chill that sent shivers down the closest thing Avorso had to a spine.

"Almost." The clawed finger paused, tapping an area of the crystal ball. The nightmarish scenes of pain, torture and murder faded, swirling to form…a new scene.

"Avorso?"

"Yes Lord?"

"Bring me tonight's Messenger. I believe he needs an…alteration." Metuis murmured, a sinister grin possessing his features.

"Yes, Master Metuis."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Vert…" A voice hissed in his ear, seductive, tantalizing.

"Hu…what?" He blinked through heavy lids, having been in deep sleep seconds ago.

"Come here…" It said again, definitely female.

"Sage?" He asked, more to himself than to the asker, to determine who it was. "Agura?"

"Out here…" She murmured, sounding just outside his door. Shrugging, Vert cautiously opened the door.

"Agura, it's like thre-"

"Think again, _human!_" He gasped in shock as the Red's eyes glittered in delight.

"Kyb-!" The words fell from his mouth as Kyburi smoothly slid a needle into his neck; his world going black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Am I dead?_

The first thought that entered his mind. No, he couldn't be! It was too early…Kyburi was imprisoned!

Wasn't she?

She had sounded so much like Agura…

Vert glared at the metal bars surrounding him, forcing him to squat in the confining cage like an animal. Disgustedly, he slid a finger along the metal, nearly screaming in shock when his hand slipped right through. Cautiously, Vert stood, phasing right through the cage and stepping away from it.

_What had Kyburi done to him?_

He looked down to his new form in wonder and no small amount of fear, when screams coming from down the dark hall of the fortress yanked him from his awe.

_That sounds like..._

Cackles. Vile, wicked laughter that showed the tormentor relished the pain of his prey. Vert sprinted down the black hall, in spite of the utter lack of visibility, and near screeching to a halt outside the room.

Agura was in there. His first instinct was to instantly hurl himself into the room, freeing her from the stone slab she lay chained to, but thankfully his sanity stopped him, as Krytus appeared.

"Wake up, human." He hissed, ripping an IV, clearly pumping drugs into her body, from the huntress's arm. The effect was instantaneous, Agura's eyes flashed open and she immediately began to struggle against the chains. Strangely, her efforts were limp, lacking in force, drugs still in effect. Vert silently plotted his approach as they spoke.

"What…do you want, Krytus?" Agura managed to hiss.

"Oh…nothing much…" The Red Sentient fondled his blade almost lovingly. "Just to make you _suffer_!" He suddenly roared, flipping the sword in milliseconds so that the point rested at her throat. Agura silenced immediately, wide eyes mesmerized by the gleam of the metal. Vert could stand no more. He lunged into the room, hoping to get some sort of chokehold on Krytus and counting on the advantage of surprise, when…

He passed straight through him, directly onto the other side of the Red. Vert was bewildered, hesitantly swiping at the Red and watching in dread as his fingers slipped right through. Krytus made no response, still exchanging with Agura.

"You see, human," He began, taking the blade form her throat and idly tracing it along her arm, leaving fine trails of crimson liquid. "We have a plan. And for that plan to work…" He stabbed the sword point into stone. "We need your blood." Krytus hissed. Agura glared back with contempt.

"Certain others would rather obtain your blood in…" The Red paused, grinning maliciously. "More…_conventional_, ways. But I…" He wrenched the sword from the slab, holding it at her throat.

"Prefer other methods." With that biting remark, he slashed the emerald Shocksuit from collarbone to navel. Agura took a sharp breath at the sudden chill on her skin, the look in his eyes.

"You see, human, others might find pleasure in simple torture. You'll find that I am a _much_ more passionate man." He whispered into Agura's ear, tickling her neck with the tip of his sword.

"Never." Agura hissed, voice laden with bitter hatred. Krytus treated her remark with little regard, already removing the rest of the Shocksuit, untroubled by her feeble, drugged attempts at resistance.

"Now, why don't you keep your mouth shut, while I get what I need." Krytus murmured, tossing the remains of the Shocksuit away.

"NO!" Vert yelled, with all the voice he could muster, but neither heard a sound. Agura was openly crying now as the Red slowly crawled onto her defenseless body. Vert's own eyes began to burn with tears of hatred as Krytus removed both their coverings, and he had to look away, hoping that closed lids could sear away the horror he had just seen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert was in a new room now, watching Krytus and Kyburi as they bent over a lab table with extreme concentration.

"This was all you could get?" Kyburi sneered in disgust as Krytus presented a small vial, sloshing with thick red liquid.

"I told you, it was difficult to collect!" He snapped impatiently.

"You said your method would yield more than enough for us to complete the plan!" She retorted angrily, snatching the test tube.

"I _said_ that it would be effective! Which it was." He crossed his arms in final say, and Kyburi huffed, painstakingly adding the blood to another mixture. It frothed and churned, finally settling into a strange, salmon colored liquid.

"Are you ready to undergo your part of our plan?" Krytus asked slyly, his tone changing from enraged to…seductive, almost. Vert bit his lip in worry.

"Of course." Kyburi replied smoothly, and, tilting her head back, she poured the potion through her lips.

"Well?" Krytus asked impatiently.

"It takes more than a moment, Krytus!" Kyburi snapped. "I will alert you when it is complete."

"Very well." Krytus grumbled. "I'll finish off the human. We have no use for her now." He chuckled evilly, leaving the room. Vert had barely taken a step after him, when the scene changed again.

Now he stood back in the Hub, standing right between Stanford and…himself? Vert looked over the material Vert, angry that he was still just an invisible ghost of himself. His attention was drawn away by the Tangler revving into the Hub.

_Agura?_ _Krytus...killed her. Didn't he?_

"Agura, you're back!" The substantial Vert ran over, embracing her, as did his other teammates.

"Obviously, huma-" Agura stopped abruptly, and a confused look spread across her face. "Yes, it is great to see you as well." Vert's heart froze. It wasn't Agura.

He now knew what that potion had done.

It was Kyburi.

And, with icy fear gripping his heart, Vert was flashed back to that lab room, the screams of Agura muffled by Krytus's huge form, the eternal _drip_ of blood onto the laboratory floor. He watched the entire scene over and over again, in instants of motion and horror, until his screams overcame hers, and Vert awoke.

Only to find more darkness.

Shaking, he reassured himself, over and over, that it was only a dream. And that was when Agura entered.

"Vert?" She asked cautiously. Agura sat on the edge of his bed, inviting him to talk. Being the mother on the team, she had more flexibility with the rules about entering each other's rooms, and Sage knew that they were both mature, respectable people, even for their age.

"I…I just...Oh God!" Vert sobbed, not only from the previous nightmare but from relief at seeing her alive. He sat up, embracing her tightly. Agura stroked his hair in a soothing motion.

"What happened?" She murmured lovingly into his ear. Vert shook his head. "It's okay; you don't have to talk about it." Agura comforted, and he nodded tearfully, too ashamed to face her.

"Vert…" Agura trailed. "It's alright." Somewhat soothed, he lay back down, pulling her close to him, too afraid to let go. This Agura knew, and allowed herself to be held, just for the night. They didn't often sleep together, wishing to respect Sage as much as possible, but she knew when she was needed. And from the way he held her so close, how she could still feel him trembling, Agura knew better than to leave him now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Monitor him closely, Avorso. Refer to your charts. Do you not see how frenzied he was, how panicked, before she came?"

"Yes, Lord."

"That is why we are here, my loyal Avorso. Our kind drive deep into the heart of fear, pulling it from even the darkest corners, the most polluted spots, and bringing it to light. We find the source of comfort and rip it away, like tearing fabric to shreds. This, Avorso, is how great leaders fall. Not to foes, but to themselves, to the darkest depths of their imagination, to the edge of insanity and beyond. That is why our kin thrive."

"Yes, Master Metuis."

"And tomorrow, we not only steal his last place of tranquility, but we pollute her. Send her nightmares that have never been seen, use your darkest, most corrupted Messengers! When she falls, the team will fall alongside her. The damage we have caused to the Crimson One is mere whispers, compared to the cries she will hear."

"Shall we strike tomorrow, Lord?"

"Yes. The most pleasurable past of our duties. For, for each victim, their fear is but more extreme…"

**DAN WHELDON: R.I.P.**

**June 22, 1978-October 16, 2011.**


	3. The Second Strike

Vert yawned and blinked, slowly waking with the morning sun that filtered through his curtains. His arms were wrapped protectively around Agura, who was still sleeping peacefully. Vert sighed wearily; his sleep had been restless and unfulfilling. He decided to go for a spin on the Flats, to clear his head, but as soon as he moved Agura lifted her head.

"Y'okay?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna talk to Sage." Vert decided.

"Mmkay." Agura replied, laying her head back down. Vert smiled to himself, scooping Agura up and gently depositing her onto her own bed. That done, he left to find Sage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm sorry, Vert, but I can't seem to find a problem." Sage said troubledly. "Despite minor exhaustion, you are in ideal physical and mental condition. Perhaps these 'nightmares,' as you refer to them, are simply caused by some sort of traumatic event, or-"

"That's not _it,_ Sage." Vert persisted. "They aren't just any bad dream; they're realistic, make perfect sense. It's-"

"Vert." Sage put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you are just overtired. There is no scientific reason as to why these nightmares would be real. Research shows that they are based off anything from a recent or past traumatic experience to a simple thought you had while daydreaming. Honestly, you shouldn't be troubled by such a trivial matter!" She said, exasperated.

"So, there's nothing you can do." Vert summarized blankly. He didn't mean to be short with the Sentient, but she didn't know what he was going through.

No one did.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Sage apologized. "I can prescribe a sleeping medication, if you wis-"

"No thanks." Vert huffed, leaving. He needed to clear his head, and found himself in the Saber, coasting along the Salt Flats.

_They aren't just nightmares; I know they're not._ He thought firmly. _But what could possibly cause something like this?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Master, he is beginning to search deeper into the Messages."

"Avorso, do you not see? His searches are fruitless; digging deeper into our secrets only leaves him with more confusion. It is why our kind is successful."

"Yes, but how will he react when our Messengers fall upon his teammates? Surely, they will find a patter-"

"Not so hasty, Avorso. By now you certainly should have learned that I do not strike without pattern. Our attacks are pure strategy; every loophole acknowledged and shut down. The Messengers have an order that was set long before the existence of you or I, and that order will stand. You are aware of the next victim, yes?"

"Yes, Lord Metuis, the second-in-command, the female."

"Yes. She is much too prideful to admit her fears, especially in the presence of her male companions. We will take her down from within, before she even realizes her own fall."

"Yes, Lord."

"And then, my loyal Avorso, we strike the youngest, the 'kid,' I'm sure you have heard him called. But he will face fears greater than that of any child, I assure you. His taking will be swift, leaving him no time to even consider shaming himself in front of his older peers."

"And of the others?"

"Oh, they aren't as important, really. Not as drastic of personalities, less interesting ways of reacting to fear. Some will fall instantaneously; others will extend their period of suffering, their own resistance breaking down their strength. You'll find the more dynamic personas much more entertaining."

"Yes, Lord. I shall send her Messenger now."

"Good, Avorso. Your loyalty shall be rewarded."

"Thank you, Master."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura took one last glance at Vert's door before succumbing to sleep herself. She was truly starting to worry about Vert, but it was all in his head. And though it killed her, there wasn't much she could help with there. She huffed, rolling over but still listening intently to the rooms surrounding her as she drifted into sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Bring in the prisoners!" A voice commanded, and Agura's eyes snapped open.

_What the..._ She was in an enormous cavern, sitting atop a throne made of stone. Agura's eyes narrowed and she attempted to stand, but couldn't move, restrained by some invisible barrier. She tried calling out; but didn't make a sound, could hardly even part her lips. For some unknown reason, she was frozen. She stopped wasting her time, took in her surroundings instead. There were seven pairs of handcuffs nailed to the stone walls, but they seemed rather high off the ground, and far apart, too. Then, a table, covered in…Agura took a sharp breath. Knives, chains, axes, every weapon imaginable lay scattered across the stone slab. A villain's playground, she thought fearfully.

_A torture chamber_.

The handcuffs were hung purposefully for inconvenience, for the victim's arms to be nearly torn apart while their sockets were already being pulled, as there was no possible way for the feet of the seven victims to reach the ground, even for a man of Tezz's height.

Now that she looked closer, one of the pairs did seem raised farther off the ground…

And two pairs were closer together than the rest…

Her heart nearly stopped as she realized exactly who the cuffs were intended for.

And that was when she heard the screams.

"LET US GO!"

"Never, humans!" The unmistakable hiss of a Red Sentient.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Oh, you'll see…" Krytus chuckled evilly as the doors burst open, her teammates, looking gaunt, bedraggled and pitiful, dragged behind via ankle chains.

"Hey, guys, it's Agura!" Zoom nudged them, and everyone looked to her with hope.

"AGURA! DOWN HERE!" Spinner cupped his hands around his mouth. "HELP U-" He was cut off by a jab to the side by Kyrosys. Agura's heart despaired; she couldn't do a thing, only watch as they were chained to the walls.

"Why isn't she helping us?" Zoom whispered fearfully to Vert.

"I don't know, Zoom." Vert said puzzedly. "Agura? AGURA, WHAT'S GOING ON?" He shouted, but all he got was a blank stare.

"She betrayed us; I knew it!" Stanford shouted in accusation. Agura's heart sunk.

_I didn't...I would never._ She couldn't force her lips to form the words.

"What, your second-in-command? Your _friend_?" Krytus sneered. "She was never on your side, humans! She allies herself with a greater force…The Red Sentients!"

"What?"

"No!"

"How could she?"

"I thought we could trust you, Agura!"

"You…you can." She barely managed to whisper, throat burning with tears.

"Agura, _why_?" Vert demanded, glaring up at her from where he hung on the wall. "Why would you do this, after all we've been through together? Didn't it mean _anything _to you?"

_Vert, it did!...You do..._ She sobbed silently.

"Save your breath." Kyburi snarled, slashing a clawed hand down Vert's side. "You'll need it, human…" She chuckled, already grinning with malice. Agura felt her eyes beginning to water as crimson seeped through the sides of his torn Shocksuit.

And that was just the beginning. One by one, the Reds took their place in front of her teammates, beginning to beat and kick at them mercilessly, as she was forced to watch, their cries ringing in her ears.

"How could you thi-AGGGGGH!" Stanford's cry of outrage was replaced with one of pain as Kyrosys descended on him.

"I thought we were teammates, Agura." Vert's voice rang cold and hateful. "I thought we were friends."

"Apparently NOT!" Spinner clenched his fists, snarling at her with loathing until Krylox dealt a blow to his stomach, and the Cortez shut his eyes in pain.

"I thought we could trust you." Vert finished, his eyes locked dead on hers.

"I've never been more wrong." He turned on her, and Krytus approached him.

"Don't worry, humans. The pain of betrayal is nothing compared to what you're about to receive!" He laughed in delight, blades already formed. Agura had to close her eyes as he descended on Vert, blades whirling. Agura shuddered, praying for the horror to end. She would have rather joined her teammates than be this helpless, this wea-

"I HATE YOU AGURA!" Zoom cried bitterly, his right arm barely attached to his body. Kytren had gone quickly and impulsively, tearing the Scout limb from limb in quick slashes; he was now watching as Zoom slowly bled to death. "I…I H-HATE YOU!" He choked out, and Agura gasped, heart ripped in two as he, practically her _son_, screamed against her with the remainder of his dwindling strength.

_I just want this to end! _She cried silently. _I don't want to live on without them! Please...just take me now._

But Metuis had other plans in mind, and instead of heeding her cries, he released her.

"Master, the Messenger was not finis-"

"No matter, Avorso!" Metuis cut him off.

"I assure you, his Message was delivered."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura shot up, gasping and drenched in sweat. Her heart was racing, and a feeling of mass panic overwhelmed her. Slowly, the huntress took a deep breath, trying to collect her emotions.

_It was just a dream._ She realized, slowly reclining back onto her mattress, but still a feeling of unease hung over her. Agura mentally rolled her eyes, scolding herself for being so childish. It was just a nightmare.

Then how come every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was the red, red blood, dripping and seeping from them all, the cries and screams, the evil glint in Krytus's eyes.

And Zoom's voice, shouting over and over in her head…

_I hate you._


	4. Send to the Scout

**Anddddddd…..ENTER ZOOM! Sorry this took so long…. I CANNOT stick with one story….But you all probably know that. IDEAS ARE FLYIN, LET ME TELL YA. Anyway, takes place same night as Agura (Even though updated WAAAAY later.) For Jazzmonkey! **

"_Excellent work, Avorso! See how their huntress quakes..." Metuis chuckled in pleasure._

"_Yes, Lord. Shall we Message the Scout?"_

"_Yes, yes. Fears of darkness are always the most...entertaining, to exploit..."_

Zoom boredly rolled over onto his left side, then to his back. A few minutes later, his right side, and finally, back to his stomach.

"Ughhhhh…." He groaned, checking the clock. 1:00 AM. Zoom sighed, rising and walking over to his door, deciding he might as well get some training out of the insomnia. But when he stepped outside the room, he was shocked to find…

Nothing. A literal void of black, empty forever. Zoom gasped, taking a step back into his room only to find himself falling backward, the floor crumbling under his feet. He grasped in vain for the doorframe, which now hung in the black void, but he was just out of reach. He managed to catch the bottom of the frame, hanging from the eternal blackness by just fingers. Zoom panted, trying to recover his wits, when Vert appeared in the door, standing just above him with an outstretched arm.

"Vert!" Zoom panted. "Help!"

Vert shook his head. "I can't help you Zoom." He said flatly, his voice chilling the Scout.

"Vert, what are you doing?" Zoom cried as his leader reached for his hand, prying his fingers off the door one by one.

"Vert, please! Don-!" Zoom's final screams grew fainter and fainter as he fell, down, down into the eternal blackness, still haunted by images of Vert's soulless eyes.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh…" Zoom moaned as he woke with a throbbing sensation in his head. He tried to open his sticky eyelids, barely managed to squint at his surroundings. He only needed one glance to confirm his greatest fears:

He was in the Shadow Zone.

"Zoom…" Someone called. Zoom twisted around, but no one was in sight.

"Zoom…Help us…" He heard again, the voice almost trance-like. Zoom took a step toward the voice, gasping in surprise when his foot nearly fell into a pit.

"Zoom…." The voices pleaded. Zoom leaned closer; they were echoing from the depths of the pit!

"H-hello?" He shouted into it.

"Zoom…" More voices joined in; a medley of groaning voices. "Help…"

"I-I can't see you!" Zoom panicked. "I-I can't help!"

"Zoom…." Vert's face somehow appeared in the shadowy depths. He stretched an arm out to Zoom, fingertips almost reaching him.

"Vert!" Zoom cried, but then restrained himself from grabbing onto his leader. "H-how can I trust you?"

"Help….Zoom…" Vert said hypnotically, slowly sinking back into the bottom.

"Wait, Vert! No!" Zoom cried, thrusting his arm in at the last second. Vert grabbed it tightly.

"Gotcha!" Zoom exclaimed triumphantly, pulling him to the surface. Vert's eyes flashed gold, and his entire body transformed into a Shadow Speeder, wicked grin cackling at Zoom's terror.

"AGH!" Zoom screamed, trying to rid himself of the black matter that was slowly engulfing his arm. Vert wouldn't release his hold.

"No! Vert, stop! Agghhhhh!" Zoom screamed as he tumbled into the pit, hitting the bottom with a thud.

"N-no!" He shuddered, seeing Speeders surround him.

"Zoom….join us…" They hissed, slowly coming closer and closer.

"Never!" He cried out, scrambling to get away. Zoom's back bumped into something, and with fear in his eyes, he turned his head, and found himself staring straight up at…

_Agura?_

"It's okay, Zoom…" She whispered softly.

"A-Agura?" Zoom whimpered.

"We'll be fine, just…AGH!" She screamed, throwing her head back.

"Agura, no!" Zoom pleaded as her eyes began to glow, dark matter seizing her body.

And he was fully surrounded. Zoom tried to struggle as they came on him, pinning down his arms and legs and finally enveloping him entirely, and Zoom disappeared under the mass of darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Excellent work, Avorso."_

"_Thank you, Lord. Shall we retract their Messengers?"_

"_Hmm...no. In fact, continue to send them. Overwhelm them; do not release them from their nightmares."_

"_But, Metuis,-"_

"_I know what I am doing, Avorso. Once their leader finds that he cannot wake them, he will be devastated, broken. _Crushed_. It will be perfect."_

"_Yes, Lord Metuis."_


	5. Living Nightmare

**I'm really trying to finish this before the movie comes out! Bear with me!**

"That's odd." Sherman remarked, glancing at the clock that hung above the whiteboard covered in X's, O's, and diagrams only the team would ever understand. "Agura's never late for training."

"Maybe she overslept?" AJ suggested, sending the original team into laughter.

"Right, AJ, and maybe Stanford didn't use hair gel today." Spinner cracked.

"Agura doesn't oversleep, AJ." Vert explained to his confused friend. "Zoom, maybe, but Agura?"

"She might be sick, though." Sherman said, more seriously.

"Good point. I'll go check on them." Vert nodded, leaving the room.

"Make sure to give them a good lecture for trying to skip!" Spinner hollered behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Agura?" Vert knocked on the green-lined door. "Agura, training started!" He said, a bit louder. When there was no response, an uneasy feeling started to churn in the pit of his stomach. _She was typically a light sleeper. _Vert fumbled to punch in the security override code, finally opening the door after his fourth attempt. He flicked the lights on; relieved to see that she was still in her bed, fast asleep. He approached her, quietly padding across the carpet and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Agura? It's time fo-"

Agura kicked out suddenly, nearly striking Vert. He leapt back just in time, eyes narrowed. He tried again, gently shaking her.

"Hey, Agura, wake up." Vert said more firmly, the anxiety growing. Agura immediately began thrashing, shocking Vert. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face pained as she tossed and turned, fighting some invisible force.

"Agura? Agura, wake up!" Vert commanded, her behavior, as if she were possessed, terrifying him. "Agura?"

Suddenly, she froze, completely still.

"Agura?" Vert demanded, desperately shaking her arms. She was limp, like a ragdoll. "Agura, please! You've gotta wake up!" He shouted, then realized it was useless. Eyes wide with fear, Vert sprinted back into the training room.

"Guys." He spoke gravely, solemn tone instantly commanding the attention of the entire room.

"Something's wrong."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You found Zoom in the same state?" Sage questioned as the two were placed onto examining tables. Vert simply nodded.

"This is very intriguing." Sage said troubledly. "I will scan them and notify you of the resu-" She was cut off by a cry from Zoom, who was trembling, trying to stand. Sage quickly floated to his side, placing a cool hand on his forehead.

"Zoom, please, be sti-"

"NO! Get…OFF OF ME!" Zoom screamed, forcing Sage to recoil. At the sound of his shriek Agura gasped, beginning to writhe and shake.

"Agura! Zoom!" Vert ran frantically between them, trying to calm both. "Sage, do something!" He shouted in desperation. Sage reached for her computer, illuminated fingers flying across the keys.

"No! I…I won't! I…I don't trust you! No!" Zoom was screaming the same words over and over again. His cries only caused Agura to thrash harder, but she still didn't make a sound.

"Vert!" Sage screamed over the noise, throwing him handcuffs and nodding at Agura solemnly. Vert stared back at her in disbelief, but she merely set her jaw and cuffed Zoom to the cot. Vert bit his lip as he tried to restrain Agura long enough to secure the bonds, only succeeding in making her more livid, aggressively clawing at his arms, his face, anything to keep the chains away.

"Agura, _open_ your _eyes_!" Vert pleaded, finally managing to click the second cuff into place.

"I WILL _NEVER BEND TO YOU_!" Agura suddenly screamed, then went completely, eerily still, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"No. Agura, no, please, no, don't, no, don't leave, Agura, please…" Zoom mumbled incoherently, twisting his head from side to side slowly. Vert looked to Sage in complete confusion and terror.

"They need to be isolated." She said after a short breath.

"B-but Sage,"

"_Now."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_My utmost praise, Avorso._

_Thank you, Lord Metuis._

_Truly, never has a task been executed with so much precision, such perfect examination of the darkest fears of humans!_

_Thank you, Master._

_All that's left is the wait...The wait for them to crumble._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"Ow." Vert gritted his teeth. "That stings."

"It will go away in a moment." Sage replied calmly, dabbing antiseptic on the bloody patches of his arm Agura had sought out.

"Why are they doing this, Sage?" Vert asked quietly, after a moment's silence. "What's wrong with them?"

"I…" Sage began hesitantly, finishing the job with gauze. "I do not know. This is not a condition easily defined by medical information."

"They're going insane." Vert said bitterly.

"What?" Sage looked at him, perplexed.

"Did you _see_ them back there? Screaming, not recognizing their own teammates?" Vert stood up angrily.

"Almost like…like they couldn't wake up…" He trailed off, eyes growing wide with fear.

"From some sort of nightmare…"


End file.
